Firefly
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [Wincest] [Drogas] Sam y Dean llegan de una cacería un tanto más difíciles que las anteriores. Su intimidad y sus secretos en medio de la sangre y las heridas. Son todo lo que han tenido, tienen y tendrán jamás.


**Disclamer: Supernatural y sus pj's le pertenecen al CW y a Kripke y todo eso.**

* * *

**Firefly**

* * *

Acaban de llegar de la cacería de turno. Están cansados y llenos de tierra. 

Sam -con un gesto- pide la primera ducha. Dean acepta para poder sacarse la camiseta con calma. La tiene pegada a la espalda por la sangre seca y tendrá que jalar de ella, pero no quiere que Sam esté ahí para ver su cara de dolor al hacerlo. El agua suena de fondo cuando la tela se despega dolorosamente de su piel y no puede evitar gruñir ante el dolor. Puede sentir la herida que la cosa esa le hizo abriéndose de nuevo, manando sangre lentamente, como una fuente de miel.

La puerta del baño suena casi al instante. Sam aparece con una toalla en la cintura y shampoo en el pelo. Dean está de rodillas frente a su cama, con la espalda al aire, intentando normalizar su respiración, alterada por el dolor.

-¡Dean! -exclama, recordando el momento justo en que la bestia despachó a su hermano varios metros más adelante al sorprenderlo por la espalda -Dean, tenemos que curar eso, anda. A la ducha ahora.

Intenta levantarlo pero el otro gruñe algo que suena como "Más lento que duele como el infierno". Sam vuelve al baño y vuelve con una toalla de mano mojada. La extiende y la coloca sobre la espalda de Dean. El Winchester tiembla al contacto con el agua tibia, pero pronto puede comenzar a relajarse.

-¿Alguna otra herida?  
-Creo que no...  
-Vamos, deja que te ayude -y le hace un gesto que indica que le ayudaría a _desvestirse_ para poder revisarlo.  
-Puedo solo.  
-No Dean, no es cierto, déjame ayudarte, prometo que lo olvidaré y nunca jamás lo mencionaré  
-...Ok.

Dean -aún de rodillas- desabrochó sus pantalones y pateó los zapatos. Luego Sam le ayudó a tenderse en la cama, solo en bóxer, dejando espacio para que su hermano se sentara junto a él.

-Limpiaré un poco para que luego lavemos la herida en la ducha  
-Como sea –pasan unos segundos mientras el menor busca lo que necesita para ejercer las de enfermero y médico cirujano -Sam...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tienes shampoo en el pelo -le dijo con media sonrisa. El otro sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello. La espuma empezaba a secarse.  
-Me la quitaré cuando lavemos tu herida. -Dean levantó una ceja, esa era la parte que no le gustaba de esas heridas, quitarles la basura que entraba en medio de las cacerías era odioso y molesto.

Sam se puso un jeans que encontró en el bolso sin mayores preocupaciones como secarse, ponerse ropa interior o abrochar los cuatro botones que suplantaban al zipper. Solo necesitaba estar un poco más abrigado para limpiar bien la herida y luego de vuelta a la ducha.

-Al menos ahorraremos agua caliente -dijo en broma, sentándose en la cama, junto a su hermano.  
-Es una suerte. Siempre la gastas toda.  
-Sujeta -dijo Sam colocando una de las lámparas de mesa junto a la cabeza de Dean. Necesitaba la mayor cantidad de luz.

Lentamente quitó la toalla y vio el zarpazo limpio. Cuatro garras largas y una más corta que no habían rasgado de forma profunda, pero sí sangraban abundantemente. Lamentablemente la herida estaba muy sucia y lucía impurezas como pasto, tierra, algo de grava y tela

-Tardaremos un poco.  
-No vaya a secarse tu pelo sin acondicionador Samantha.

Comienza con la piel rota que tiene más cerca, o sea la del lado derecho. Con precisión quirúrgica se inclina ligeramente sobre Dean, colocando el brazo izquierdo a lo largo de la línea de la cadera buscando apoyo, quitando con pinzas cada pequeña cosa que encontraba. De vez en cuando siente a su hermano temblar, y entonces que le dice alguna tontera o comentario sin sentido, como que habría dejado manchado el auto o la chaqueta de cuero y que tendría que comprarse otra camiseta.

El lado contrario es más complicado. Dean esta vez ha elegido la cama de la izquierda y el enchufe de las lámparas está entre ambas camas, por lo que la luz no alcanza bien las costillas de ese lado.

-¿Qué pasa Sammy?  
-No da luz.  
-¿Y qué hacemos?

Sam palmoteó dos veces una pieza de piel sana y se levantó de la cama. Dean apartó los ojos cuando el vello púbico de su hermano apareció entre la tela del pantalón abierta, y hubiera lanzado alguna broma de no ser porque el efecto del agua tibia estaba pasando.

-Ya sé qué haremos, pero no te quejes.  
-Claro, claro.

Por una esquina vio que la rodilla derecha de Sam se apoyaba en la cama. Oh, otra vez tendría que hacer eso. Cuando sintió el peso de su hermano apoyarse sobre su trasero apenas exhaló aire. No pudo dejar de notar que Sam había perdido peso desde la última vez que se había tenido que montar así.

Con cuidado Sam se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos desnudos en franjas de espalda sin heridas, contrapesando con las rodillas, apoyando sus caderas sobre las de su hermano para poder tocar lo menos posible sus laceraciones.

-Has bajado de peso Sammy.  
-Será porque compras basura que no me gusta comer.

La queja de Dean fue en parte dolor y en parte escalofríos por el aliento de Sam sobre su piel abierta.

-Casi termino.  
-Tarda lo que quieras. No pesas tanto.

Empuñó la mano libre cuando Sam se acomodó sobre él, provocando [i_ese_[/iroce imposible que de vez en cuando le hacía morderse la lengua y aguantar la respiración.

-¿Duele? -...Para nada.  
-Esta cama se hunde -reclamó el psíquico -Es más difícil buscar la posición adecuada.  
-Siempre hay que acomodarse a la cama Sammy, pero supongo que tienes menos experiencia con eso -se burló. El otro sonrió y tiró del cabello que nacía en la nuca  
-Ey, respeto anciano, que el doctor aquí soy yo.  
-Claro, claro doc, tu eres el conocimiento, porque la acción hermano, esa me toca a mí.  
-Bien GI Joe, entonces dime cual es la posición adecuada porque este colchón de mierda se hunde y te _inclinas_ Dean y es tan difícil sacarte estas porquerías como matar el bicho ese.  
-Ok nena, yo te guío, conozco estos colchones de mala muerte, solo es cosa de equilibrio.

Un poco más adelante, que las rodillas más atrás, que apoya los brazos aquí, que carga el trasero hacia atrás, las caderas que rocen aquí y eso, justo ahí.

Sam ya acomodado sobre él sonrió, dijo algo relativo al colchón y Dean no pudo evitar sentir los malditos botones clavándose en su piel a través del bóxer.

El menor aguantó la respiración para separar un trozo de tela de piel herida y luego exhaló sobre la espalda, causando un escalofrío en su hermano.

-Pierdes tempertura Sam...  
-Tardo más de lo que pensé... No creí que estuviera tan sucia.  
-El resto podemos sacarlo en la ducha.  
-No, son muy pequeños, podrían incrustarse con la fuerza del agua.

Y ahí va de nuevo, deslizándose sobre las piernas de su hermano hacia abajo para limpiar la parte baja, y volver a reptar subiendo para soplar sobre los hombros. Dean gruñe cuando Sam vuelve a subir y el menor sabe porqué, pero se mantiene callado.

-Dean... -suspira, cargando el peso sobre su cadera, sintiendo el trasero de su hermano amoldarse a las formas de su cuerpo. -¿Duele? -y es una maldita pregunta retórica con doble sentido.  
-...Mas o menos -porque es verdad. Porque duele delante, duele detrás y lo único que no duele es su espalda abierta.

Sam vuelve a susurrar su nombre y Dean gruñe otra vez. Siente el peso del psíquico revolverse encima suyo y tiembla cuando sabe -siente, ve, huele, todo es Sammy ahora- que su hermano se ha apoyado en las manos solo para reacomodarse y separar las piernas, y cuando la mano derecha se pierde se vista sabe perfectamente que lo que sigue es esos dedos larguísimos tirando de la tela elástica del bóxer.

-Sammy... -Mira... -se inclina nuevamente y le muestra una línea de pastillas. No puede evitar sonreír. John decía _Solo en casos extremos_, pero para Sam el sexo era lo suficientemente extremo como para tomarse una sola de esas drogas, solo para alejar el dolor y permitirle pecar con su hermano -Lo prometo, te dejaré como nuevo...

Y Dean que nunca ha podido decirle que no. Pasó la pastilla por la garganta contando los segundos en que ya no sintiera el latigazo de la espalda y entonces levantó ligeramente la cadera. Sam terminó de retirar el bóxer y plantó un beso en el hombro derecho. Las manos rascando los costados, rozando tetillas, estómago y jugueteando con el ombligo y un poco más abajo.

Hundió la cara en el colchón cuando una mano rodeó su hombría y la otra hurgó en su cuerpo. Lentas ambas, tibias. ásperas. Las manos de Sam eran grandes y acariciaban como si tocara seda, aunque solo fuera piel escondida y manoseada por mujeres desconocidas

-¿Como te sientes Dean? -y esa maldita pregunta¡como odiaba que le preguntara eso! Porque no podía responderle como correspondía, no podía decirle _Sam, que me traes loco, párteme Sammy, haz lo que quieras, rómpeme, rómpeme y vuelve a unirme_. -¿Dean?

Gruñó con el segundo dedo que entró y tembló cuando los sintió tan adentro que pensaba que por allá ya no se podía tocar.

Dean gruñó su nombre por primera vez cuando Sam retiró sus dedos y su mano. Todo el peso de su cuerpo lejos, pero antes de distinguir a su hermano entre los colores que veía por la droga, el mayor sintió ambas manos sobre su trasero, y luego una lengua húmeda que resbalaba, buscando ese agujero que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a todas las cosas que a Sam se le ocurrían.

Arqueó la espalda sin querer y el dolor fue superior al alucinógeno, obligándolo a gemir. Sam -sordo de placer- escuchó solo lo que quiso escuchar y se incorporó, comenzando a guiarse dentro de ese cuerpo, separando las piernas de su hermano y admirando la extraña visión de la espalda destrozada de su hermano, la sangre que estaba manando y él entrando firme y lento.

Dean respiró con la boca abierta mientras Sam se abría paso en su carne, tensando la espalda, haciendo sangrar las heridas, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El menor gruñó esta vez, su hermano estaba tan apretado que dolía.

-Dean mierda, como aprietas...  
-Es tu trabajo dilatar nena...

Mirando alrededor, una de sus bolsas estaba junto a la cama. Sam podía alcanzarla inclinándose solo un poco. Sabía que en ella habría algo lo suficientemente húmedo y viscoso como para ayudarle a entrar. Y bingo, claro que había.

Dean tembló con algo helado corriendo por su piel, causándole un escalofrío, entonces sintió que Sam se deslizaba casi hasta el final, arrancándole una maldición de los labios.

-¡Sam...!  
-Así está mejor Dean...

Salió hasta la mitad para volver a entrar. Salió entero para estocar. Apretó los glúteos en sus manos y mordió el hombro, sintiendo la piel herida destrozarse bajo el vaivén de su pecho.

-Dean...

De pronto el mayor se sintió alzado de los brazos y Sam le susurró al oído que era tiempo de ir a la ducha a lavar la herida. El mayor le reclamó la incoherencia presionando su erección, que aún estaba dentro de él, pero el otro salió lentamente, y se ubicó frente a él, para llevarle como si fueran una pareja de baile que se mueve acompasadamente.

Piel contra piel, sus miembros rozándose, Sam tomó la boca de su hermano con un jadeo animal en la garganta, metiendo más la lengua de lo que juntaba los labios, recorriendo el paladar, los dientes, buscando algún punto desconocido que les hiciera vibrar.

Totalmente ido, viendo colores intensos y escuchando sonidos agudos, Dean pensó que era _tan_ raro ver a su Sammy preparar la ducha con el jeans cayéndose por sus caderas y su sexo alzado en franca calentura que incluso la droga que le hacía evadir el dolor le permitía darse cuenta de eso.

De lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue del tapiz frío de la regadera contra su pecho, el agua tibia caer por su espalda por el asa móvil y la mano de Sam aquí y allá.

-¿Quieres más Dean? -y a veces se preguntaba si él hablaba igual de sucio que su hermano. -Porque yo quiero más...

Y ahí, con el agua corriendo entre ellos y las rodillas temblando Dean admitió que quería más, que quería _siempre_, que lo quería todo, todo el tiempo. '_S__i voy a ir al infierno, al menos me llevaré un buen recuerdo'_ dijo una vez y Sam le partió la boca de un solo golpe.

Luego de su orgasmo, el de su hermano y del paulatino enfriar del agua, el último recuerdo de esa noche fue Sam cargando su peso muerto hasta la cama, secarle, acomodarle nuevamente boca abajo y comenzar a coser sus heridas, una a una, con paciencia de santo.

-Duerme Dean... yo me encargo.

Cerró los ojos y solo los abrió a la tarde siguiente, adolorido y mareado. Sam aún dormía en la cama de al lado y tenía toda la apariencia de haberse acostado hacía muy poco.

Suspirando, se tendió de nuevo. No tenía nada más que hacer. Entonces cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Comentarios, feedback, lo que quieran, en el botoncito lila que dice "go" :3 

Gracias por leer, Ishida Rio


End file.
